Ever ever after
by DysfunctionalDreams
Summary: my first fanfic.Kisah yugioh ala negeri dongeng.Mereka bertemu.... Mereka jatuh cinta. Namun,apakah cinta saja cukup untuk menggapai kebahagiaan sejati? Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo…inilah fic pertama saya. Semoga anda menikmatinya,meskipun saya tau bahwa kisah ini MUNGKIN membosankan (PESIMIS MODE: ON). Inspirasinya sih dari film Enchanted. Tapi hasil akhirnya malah gak mirip apa-apa. Harap dimaklumi, saya masih pemula dalam bidang ini. Hiks...hiks... jadi sedih. (ditimpuk karena lebay)

Disklaimer : YuGiOh bukan punya saya,tetapi punya om Kazuki dan kawan-kawan

EVER – EVER AFTER

Chapter 1

PROLOG

_Some day my prince will come_

_Some day I'll find my love_

_And how thrilling that moment will be_

_When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

Konon….,bila kita berjalan di hutan ini,semuanya akan tampak yang hijau,semak-semak pakis yang tumbuh tinggi,serta burung-burung hutan yang sibuk bernyanyi,merupakan pemandangan yang biasa kita saksikan.

Namun…..semakin jauh kita melangkah,Kita akan dibawa semakin jauh ke dalam kegelapan. Dan disana, di bawah bayang-bayang pohon paling tinggi di hutan, berdiri sebuah pondok yang dihuni oleh sepasang kakak beradik. Jounouchi dan Yugi Mutou.

Tidak ada yang tau mengapa kakak beradik ini memilih tinggal ditengah hutan yang jauh dari mana-mana. Namun,meskipun terkucil dari peradaban, mereka tetap bahagia.

Suatu hari, di sore hari yang cerah.

Yugi sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil di ruang depan pondoknya. Rambutnya yang eksotis nampak melambai-lambai seiring gerakan tubuhnya. Ia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya….membuat sesuatu.

"Yugi,…Apa kau melihat celanaku?" Seekor anjing pudel dengan bulu keemasan,berteriak dari dalam ruangan. Yugi yang sedang asyik bernyanyi pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Maaf Jounoichi,aku sedang sibuk," Katanya singkat.

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang seharusnya membereskannya", Kata si anjing pudel sekali ini sambil berjalan ke ruang depan.

"Ya,..tenang saja. Nanti akan aku cari, " Kata Yugi ini tanpa menoleh kea rah Jounoichi. Di tangannya,ia memegang gunting dan beberapa helai kain. Barang-barang lain nampak berserakan di bawah kakinya. Ada Panci, Bantal Bulu, Sapu Ijuk , Kuali, Kendi….Jounoichi yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa-apaan ini, Yugi? Kau membuat seisi rumah jadi berantakan!", Kata Jounoichi sambil melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah yang keadaanya sekarang jauh lebih parah daripada tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Nanti juga akan kubereskan." Kata Yugi tanpa dosa,seakan-akan semua kekacauan itu bisa hilang hanya dalam satu jentikan jari.

Jounoichi yang merasa kesal hanya bisa mengibaskan ekornya dengan tidak sabar. Pandangannya meneliti satu demi satu barang yang telah diluluhlantakkan oleh Yugi. Dan semakin ia memandang, semakin ia merasa pusing. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa lama,ia memutuskan untuk tidak memandang lagi.

'Kalau begini caranya,bagaimana aku bisa menemukan celana ku?,' Gerutu Jounoichi dalam ,gerutuan itu langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar Yugi bernyanyi lirih.

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I'm hoping comes with this That's what brings everaftering so happy  
_

Sekali lagi………

_And that's the reason we need lips so lips are the only things that to spend a life of endless find who you love through true love's kiss_

'Apa..?True love kiss?Yugi ingin Punya pacar?', Mata Jounoichi yang tadinya setengah terpejam langsung melek mendadak saat mendengar Yugi menyanyikan kata-kata itu.

"Adikku,….Adikku yang innocence ingin punya kekasih? Jangan harap. Sampai matahari berubah hijaupun tidak akan ku biarkan." Bulu-bulu pudel Jounoichi yang halus langsung berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya membesar, dan dalam sekejap ia telah berubah menjadi Bulldog mini. Yugi yang melihat ulah berlebihan kakaknya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak boleh punya kekasih? Aku sudah besar,usiaku sudah 16 tahun, dan aku bebas menentukan masa depanku." Kata Yugi tajam. Ia melemparkan gunting yang ia pegang. Jounoichi melonjak kaget saat gunting tersebut nyaris mengenai telapak kakinya.

"AWW…HATI-HATI DONK! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH KAKAKMU HEH..?" Teriak Jouunoichi. Yugi hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi amarah kakaknya. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi,dan ia tidak suka dikekang. TITIK.

"YUGI….,AKU BICARA PADAMU."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"YUGI…,HENTIKAN HAL TERKUTUK YANG KAU LAKUKAN. KALAU TIDAK………….,"

"Sudah selesai….!!" Kata Yugi singkat

"AKU BELUM SELESAI,..BRENGSEK..!!" Kata Jounoichi kali ini dengan amarah yang semakin memuncak. Yugi yang melihat kakaknya marah-marah malah tersenyum. Ia pun membungkuk untuk mengelus bulu halus Jounoichi. Jounoichi nampak menikmati belaian itu. Meskipun dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah bertingkah seperti anjing.

"Tenanglah kakak..!, Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Kata Yugi lembut. Dan dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengangkat Jounoichi dari lantai dan menaikkannya ke atas meja.

"Lihat ....!" Kata Yugi dengan ceria. "Ini adalah miniatur dari figure pangeran impianku. Ia tampan sekali kan?"

"Figur pangeran?" Kata Jounoichi tidak percaya saat ia memandang patung kecil yang terongok di depan matanya. Patung kecil yang dibuat Yugi dengan susah payah hingga menghancurkan seisi rumah.

Patung itu tidak terlalu besar. Tubuhnya dibuat dari bongol kayu dan dibalut dengan kain merah. Kepalanya terbuat dari jerami yang disatukan, sementara rambutnya yang kaku terbuat dari sapu lidi. Di pundaknya tersampir sebuah jubah berwarna biru cerah. Jounoichi tahu dengan pasti darimana Yugi mendapatkan kain biru untuk membuat jubah tersebut.

'Pasti Yugi mengguntingnya dari Gorden Jendela,' Pikir Jounoichi dalam hati.

Dan benar saja. Saat ia memandang kearah jendela, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang besar pada gordennya.

"Kau merusak perabotanku hanya untuk membuat ini?" Tanya Jounoichi sarkastik. Yugi yang di Tanya malah cengar-cengir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kesulitan menemukan bahan yang tepat untuk membuatnya. Tapi kakak bisa melihat hasilnya kan? Sangattttttt…….Berseni."

Jounoichi memandang patung itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia berjalan mengelilingi patung tersebut sambil mengendus-endus. Yugi yang melihatnya merasa sangat terganggu.

"Kakak….Hentikan." Kata Yugi tajam sambil menarik tubuh Jounoichi menjauhi patung pangerannya.

"Apa…?" Tanya Jounoichi

"Jangan mengendusi pangeranku seperti itu. Kalau kakak mau menelitinya, lakukan dengan cara yang lain. Aku tidak ingin bajunya jadi kotor karena terkena air liur kakak.."

"Maksudmu aku harus memegangnya,begitu..? Kalau saja aku bisa,tanpa kau suruhpun aku pasti sudah melakukannya." Kata Jounoichi tajam.

Yugi yang mendengar nada kecewa dalam suara kakaknya, merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tahu bahwa Jounoichi, dalam wujudnya saat ini, tidak memiliki tangan untuk memegang. Dan hidungnya merupakan satui-satunya indra yang bisa ia gunakan untuk merasakan tekstur dari suatu benda.

"Aku menyinggung perasaan Kakak ya?" Tanya Yugi merasa menyesal. Jounoichi hanya memandangnya sekilas dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kakak……"Kata Yugi lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lebih lembut

Ia berusaha menghibur hati Jounoichi namun nampaknya semua sia-sia belaka. Jounoichi tetap saja bungkam seakan-akan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yugi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti berjalan-jalan ke hutan? Aku akan meminta Honda untuk menjaga pondok. Jadi kakak tidak usah cemas…………."

"Aku tau,kau malu padaku kan…?" Kata Jounoichi tiba-tiba. Yugi yang kaget langsung berhenti bicara dan memandang kearah Jounoichi.

"Apa maksud kakak.?" Tanya Yugi dengan raut kebingungan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Kau tentunya malu punya kakak seekor anjing kampung seperti aku." Tanya Jounoichi tajam.

Yugi bisa merasakan nada kesedihan dalam suara kakaknya. Tentu tidak mudah menjadi Jounoichi. Seorang manusia yang terjebak dalam tubuh anjing. Sebagai seorang adik, Yugi harusnya tau itu. Tapi sekarang justru ia yang menyakiti hati kakaknya. Mengorek luka lama yang selama ini berusaha dipendam Dalam-dalam.

"Tentu saja tidak…." Kata Yugi. "Kakak jangan berfikiran seperti itu. Seperti apapun wujud kakak, Kakak tetap adalah kakakku. Jounoichi ku."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Jounoichi tidak bisa menutupi rasa terharunya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yugi memeluk tubuh kecil kakaknya dengan erat, seakan-akan hendak mengatakan bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jounoichi sendirian. Wujud Bulldog Jounoichi pun perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi Lapdog. Tanda bahwa emosi yang tadi sempat menguasainya, kini telah sirna.

* * *

=-=-=-Sementara itu,disisi lain hutan…..=-=-=-=

Dua ekor kuda, hitam dan putih, melaju dengan kencang melintasi semak-semak. Bunyi derap langkah kakinya menggetarkan tanah, memecah kesunyian hutan yang jarang dijelajahi orang.

'Atem, Kita sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke hutan." Kata seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang menunggang kuda hitam.

"Ayolah Malik, masa baru segini saja kamu sudah takut?" Kata Atem, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut tiga warna yang eksotik. Di pundaknya, dia membawa busur dan anak panah. Jubah berburunya tampak indah dan mewah. Ia menunggang seekor kuda putih dengan bulu mengkilat bagaikan salju di musim semi. Semua yang memandangnya pasti tau kalau dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan seorang pangeran seperti dia di tengah hutan gelap dan terpencil seperti ini?

"Tapi pangeran….." Kata si pirang yang dipanggil Malik. "Hutan ini kan terkenal angker. Apa pangeran tidak pernah mendengar desas-desus misterius tentang makhluk-makhluk aneh yang sering muncul di sini?"

"Maksudmu, kamu takut hantu,Begitu?"

Gleekk…….Malik menatap pangerannya dengan wajah memerah. Atem tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi konyol Malik. Ia pun memacu kudanya untuk melaju lebih jauh kedalam hutan.

"Ratu tidak akan suka. Aku berani menjamin itu. Ia akan marah kalau tau kita sekarang ada dimana." Kata Malik,masih berusaha meyakinkan pangerannya agar tidak masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bilang apa-apa kepadanya." Kata Atem pelan seraya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Malik yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

'Bila senyuman itu sudah muncul, percuma saja aku berkata-kata. Ia tidak akan mau mendengarkanku.' Pikir Malik dalam hati.

Dan dengan sekali sentakan pada tali kekang , Malik memacu kudanya agar melaju lebih kencang, mengikuti kuda putih Atem yang sekarang telah jauh berada di depan.

* * *

Inilah Chapter pertama dari story saya. Saya harap anda menyukainya.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya…!!! Review apa saja diterima kok. Asal bukan Flame


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yu Gi Oh bukan punya saya. Jika Yugioh punya saya, tentu sekarang saya sudah kaya Raya. Berhubung sampai sekarang saya masih miskin, berarti Yugioh adalah punyanya Kazuki Takahashi dan kawan – kawan.

**Chapter 2**

**IN THE FOREST PART 1**

Hutan semakin gelap, pepohonan semakin rapat. Sesekali pohon tumbang nampak terserak di lantai hutan. Atem menuntun kudanya secara hati- hati. Sebisa mungkin menghindari lumut – lumut basah yang dapat membuat kaki tergelincir. Di belakangnya, Malik berjalan tersaruk – saruk. Kudanya nampak berdiri gelisah di sampingnya. Medan yang mereka tempuh terlalu terjal. Pepohonan yang rapat, ditambah dengan tanah yang licin, membuat perjalanan berkuda itu menjadi mustahil.

"Aku benci hutan," Gerutu Malik pelan. Mereka telah berjalan nyaris selama 3 jam tanpa beristirahat. Berjalan dan berjalan terus tanpa arah dan tujuan. Menyeberangi parit, menerobos semak – semak dan pepohonan.. Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Atem memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuan liburannya.

'Tempat yang suram,' Pikir Malik dalam hati. 'Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak Atem hingga ia lebih memilih tersesat di hutan daripada hadiah – hadiah indah yang ditawarkan padanya.'

Malik menarik nafas panjang. Ia masih mengingat jelas hari itu. Hari dimana perjalanan mereka dimulai.

**==Flashback==**

Malik sedang tiduran di kandang kuda. Tubuhnya terbaring dengan nyaman di atas tumpukan jerami. Ia memang suka menghabiskan waktu luangmya di dalam istal. Bukan untuk Bekerja, tentu untuk bersantai dan beristirahat.

"Disini saaaangat tenang." Kata Malik, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa bersantai seharian tanpa ada yang tau. Atem tidak akan mencariku disini. Dia benci istal"

Ia pun mengambil sebotol bir dan meminumnya. Saat Tiba – tiba...........

GUBRAKKKK.......

Seseorang membuka pintu istal dengan kasar. Malik terlonjak kaget dari posisinya di atas tumpukan jerami dan jatuh menghantam tanah.

"Sial.......," Malik yang merasakan persendiannya patah, menggerutu dengan keras. Namun, gerutuan itu langsung sirna saat Ia menyadari siapa yang datang mengganggu.

"Tidak...., Aku mau pergi sendiri." Suara baritone Atem terdengar nyaring dari pintu depan.

"Tapi Atem, Kau adalah pangeran. Tidak sepantasnya seorang pangeran pergi sendirian ke luar istana tanpa pengawalan." Kata salah satu Penasehat Atem, seorang Pria tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam. Di belakangnya, duduk serombongan pasukan di atas kuda hitam. Pedang dan Perisai nampak menggantung di sedel kuda mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan membawa panji berlambang The Eye of Horus, lambang kerajaan. Atem memandang satu demi satu calon pasukan pengawalnya dan bergumam pelan.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Mahad." Kata Atem "Aku cuma mau jalan – jalan ke hutan, bukannya mau pergi perang. Kalau aku membawa serta mereka, bisa – bisa semua orang yang melihatku akan lari ketakutan."

"Tapi…..," Kata Mahad.

"Sudahlah,jangan khawatir. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku yang ke 19. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Termasuk juga berjalan – jalan."

Dengan kata – kata itu,Atem mulai menaiki kudanya. Kuda itu meringkik pelan seakan – akan menyambut gembira kedatangan Atem. Atem membelai bulu tengkuk kudanya yang seputih salju untuk menenangkan kuda tersebut, dan kemudian berbisik pelan ke telinga kudanya.

"Ayo Rhodes, saatnya kita memulai petualangan."

Namun, belum sempat kuda Atem melangkah, Mahad telah ada di depannya untuk memblokade jalan.

"Tidak bisa. Ini jelas – jelas melanggar peraturan. Pasal 28 ayat 8 Undang – Undang hukum kerajaan jelas mengatakan bahwa **" seorang pangeran dilarang pergi keluar istana tanpa pengawalan dari pasukan khusus. " **Kata Mahad. Dia pun menjentikkan jarinya dan saat itu, pasukan berkuda yang tadi berada di belakangnya, ikut – ikutan maju dan berbaris untuk menutup jalan.

"Aturan konyol. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja kau suruh seluruh penduduk negeri ini untuk memata –mataiku? Aku bukan anak balita lagi, Mahad. Aku ingin waktu untuk diriku sendiri." Kata Atem dari atas kuda putihnya. Ia menolak untuk turun dari kuda, meskipun barisan blokade Mahad menghalangi jalannya.

"Ayolah Mahad, aku tidak akan lama. Hanya berjalan – jalan ke hutan di belakang istana. Aku akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku janji." Kata Atem dengan lembut. Ia tau kalau Mahad bukanlah orang yang mudah dirayu. Tapi, toh tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Tidak Bisa…" Kata Mahad tegas

"Kau jahat." Kata Atem setengah merajuk. Ia pun memasang wajah sedih, matanya berkaca – kaca, seakan sangat tersiksa. Rhodes, kuda putihnya, menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat untuk mendukung akting sok dramatis majikannya.

"Atem…." Panggil Mahad. Pertahanannya mulai goyah.

"Kalau tau begini,lebih baik aku tidak minta izin padamu." Suara Atem mulai terdengar bergetar. "Lebih baik aku main saja di belakang istana. Memberi makan bebek atau membantu Paman Shimon menanam selada di kebun. Bukankah hal seperti itu yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh seorang pangeran?"

Atem pun turun dari punggung kudanya dan mulai berjalan kembali kearah istana saat tiba – tiba……

"Baiklah…..Kau boleh pergi."

Mendengar kata – kata itu, wajah suram Atem langsung berubah cerah. Secepat kilat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Mahad.

"Terima kasih……terima kasih banyak. Aku sayang kamu. Kau memang temanku yang paling baik Mahad. Muach….muach….muach…." Atem tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaanya. Sudah lama ia ingin sebentar lagi keinginan itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ateemmm…..Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memelukku? Kau membuatku Su..su…susah….."

"Ah…..maaf." Kata Atem saat menyadari pelukannya nyaris membunuh Mahad.

**==Beberapa saat kemudian==**

" Tapi kau harus berjanji Atem, Kau tidak boleh melibatkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya. Ingat…. Ini hanya acara jalan – jalan biasa. Tidak ada masalah, tidak ada bahaya dan **TIDAK ADA** petualangan. Apa kau mendengarku?" Kata Mahad berapi – api. Ia menegaskan kata Tidak Ada dengan huruf cetak tebal, seakan – akan hal itu lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Atem yang diceramahi hanya mengangguk – angguk sedikit.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat.' Kata Atem seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Sepakat….." Mahad membalas jabat tangan tersebut.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Dimana asisten pribadiku? Aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi tapi tidak berhasil menemukannya." Kata Atem setelah jabat tangan tersebut.

"Malik…?" Kata Mahad, menjawab pertanyaan Atem. "Aku rasa dia ada di dalam istal. Akhir – akhir ini dia lebih suka bersosialisasi dengan kuda daripada dengan sesama manusia."

Lalu bunyi langkah kaki mulai terdengar, semakin lama semakin dekat. Malik, yang sedari tadi diam di pojokan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, merasakan firasat buruk. Ia tau bahwa perjalanan kali ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Malik….. Kau ada didalam?" Suara Atem kembali terdengar.

"Ya….. aku datang……"

Lalu, seraut wajah gelap muncul dari balik bayang – bayang Istal. Atem menatap wajah gelap itu dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, seakan – akan berkata:

"Kita berhasil Malik, Kita akan berpetualang."

**= = End Flashback = =**

**== Malik POV ==**

Oke…..begitulah ceritanya. Kami berkuda terus……. Dan terus……… tanpa arah. Atem sepertinya telah berniat melanggar janjinya dari awal. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang meracuni otaknya hingga dia jadi sinting seperti ini. Alih – alih berjalan – jalan di hutan belakang istana seperti yang ia katakan pada Mahad, Ia justru memilih hutan paling misterius di seantero negeri sebagai tujuan petualangannya

KREEKK….. CTAKK….

Sebuah dahan kering patah dibawah kakiku. Bunyinya sangat nyaring, sampai – sampai para kuda meringkik kaget. Aku berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tetapi semuanya seperti sia – sia belaka. Ada sesuatu diluar sana yang membuat hati jadi tidak tenang. Tapi apa?.Dahan pepohonan menggantung di kanopi yang gelap. Bagaikan tangan – tangan iblis yang saling bertarung dan mencengkeram.

'Tunggu…, sepertinya itu Cuma bayanganku saja.'

'Sepertinya iya……'

'Apa aku mulai gila?'

'Oh Tuhan…… aku benci tempat ini'

**==End Malik POV==**

**==Atem POV ==**

Akhirnya impianku untuk keluar istana bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kutarik nafasku dalam – dalam untuk menghirup udara kebebasan. Tanpa tekanan, tanpa tali kekang, Oh…… Senangnya…….!!! Ku harap Malik juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi ringkikan kuda yang cukup liar. Kutolehkan wajahku kebelakang untuk mengecek keadaan Malik dan para kuda. Ternyata semuanya baik – baik saja. Malik berdiri di bawah pohon tinggi sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri. Kasihan….. sepertinya ada sarang semut yang jatuh ke atas rambutnya.

**== End Atem POV ==**

"Ahhhh……..aku ingin pulang." Gerutu Malik sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya sampai rontok ke tanah. Strombold, sang kuda hitam, memandangnya dengan sedih.

Mereka terus berjalan untuk waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah lapangan terbuka di tengah hutan. Tidak ada pohon yang tumbuh dalam jarak puluhan meter. Mungkin pohon disana sengaja ditebang oleh sesuatu dan tidak dibiarkan untuk tumbuh lagi.

Atem mengamati tempat itu dengan seksama. Matanya menyiratkan keraguan dan rasa bimbang. Rhodes, si kuda putih, mendengus – dengus tidak sabar seakan - akan meminta majikannya untuk segera bergegas.

"Aneh…,sepertinya tempat ini tidak asing." Kata Atem. Malik yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukannya tidak asing, kita memang telah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya." Kata Malik. Ia memungut sesuatu dari tanah dan menunjukkannya kepada Atem.

"Bungkus Roti?" Tanya Atem bingung.

"Iya, Aku menjatuhkan bungkus roti ini tadi. Dan sekarang bungkus itu ada disini."

"Berarti sebelumnya kita sudah pernah lewat sini?" Tanya Atem pelan. Matanya menatap kearah lapangan kosong di depannya. Cahaya matahari yang mulai terbenam menyelimuti tempat itu dengan kegelapan.

"Bukan hanya pernah lewat sini." Kata Malik lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar tegang. Ia memungut sesuatu lagi dari tanah dan menunjukkannya pada Atem. Sebuah dahan patah dan sehelai rambut pirang.

"Kita bahkan tidak pergi kemana –mana. Sedari tadi kita hanya berputar – putar di tempat yang sama."

Tiba - tiba kesunyian datang menghantam mereka. Cahaya matahari terakhir mulai menghilang dan sebagai gantinya, kabut pucat muncul mengaburkan dunia. Atem mulai merasa cemas. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa cemas sejak perjalanan memasuki hutan ini dimulai.

"Sepertinya kita dapat masalah yang cukup serius, Malik." Kata Atem akhirnya.

"Ya, aku tau. Kita tersesat dan sekarang hari mulai gelap. Apakah ada masalah yang lebih serius dari ini? seharusnya kita tadi tidak.................."

Namun kata - kata Malik terputus sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya. Kuda - kuda meringkik liar, Dahan - dahan patah. Dan tiba - tiba sesosok bayangan misterius menghantamnya dan ia pun tersungkur di tanah.

"Malikkk....." Teriak Atem saat melihat Malik tidak sadarkan diri. Bayangan misterius itu datang lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Atem pun menghunus pedangnya untuk menghadapi bayangan tersebut. Namun kekuatan makhluk itu jauh di atas kekuatan Atem...........

"Percuma kau melakukan perlawanan pria muda. Toh... setelah ini tubuhmu akan **kami **koyak - koyak." Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari puncak pepohonan. Atem tidak bisa melihat wujud dari pemilik suara itu. Namun meskipun demikian, ia tau bahwa pemilik suara itu pastilah makhluk yang jahat.

"Siapa kau..... ? Tunjukkan dirimu..!" Teriak Atem. Pedangnya yang terhunus nampak berkilauan di bawah kabut yang temaram. Matanya tajam menatap sekeliling, namun tidak ada apapun yang terlihat.

"Oh...... ternyata ada yang marah ?" Kata suara kedua. Lebih pelan tapi lebih jahat. "Kau telah berani masuk ke wilayah kami tanpa izin, berarti kau pun harus berani membayar harganya. DENGAN NYAWAMU."

Atem membelalak kaget saat 2 bayangan melompat turun dari kanopi hutan dan perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Malam semakin larut. Kabut pekat yang tadi menyelimuti hutan telah agak tersingkap. Sebagai gantinya, bintang dan rembulan muncul di langit. Dan kini, di bawah cahaya bulan yang redup, Atem dapat melihat wujud makhluk - makhluk itu dengan jelas.

"Kalian ini apa? Kalian bukan manusia." Kata Atem terperangah.

"Ya anak muda. Kami memang bukan manusia."

* * *

**-= Sementara Itu...... =-**

"Apa....? Dia belum pulang katamu?" Suara Anzu terdengar nyaring. Alisnya terangkat, Jidatnya berkerut. Aura kemarahan nampak memancar dari sosoknya yang anggun.

"Belum yang mulia. Pangeran pergi dari tadi pagi dan sampai sekarang belum kembali." Kata Mahad yang berlutut dihadapannya. "Saya telah mengirim pasukan untuk mencarinya,tapi sampai sekarang,hasilnya masih nihil."

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?.... Apa kau lupa peraturannya huh?" Kata Anzu lagi.

"Maaf yang mulia. Ini semua kesalahan saya. Saya akan berusaha mencarinya." Kata Mahad lagi. Anzu memandang salah satu penasehat kerajaan itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas. Kau tau sendirikan, hukuman apa yang akan kau peroleh bila sesuatu terjadi pada pangeran? Kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan jabatanmu. Tapi juga kepalamu." Kata Anzu seraya berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mahad tidak mengatakan apapun. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri karena telah mempercayai Atem.

'Atem..... kau sungguh merepotkan.'

Anzu berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong – lorong istana. Gaunnya yang panjang berkibar – dibelakangnya. Beberapa Pelayan istana memandangnya dengan heran. Namun,tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berani mengutarakan pikiran itu.

"Tidak baik bertanya yang aneh – aneh tentang Ratu. Apalagi di saat Ia sedang marah. Bisa – bisa kepalamu dipancung."

Pernyataan seperti itulah yang akan kau dengar dari para pelayan jika kau mencoba bertanya tentang Ratu mereka.

Ya.... Ratu Anzu memang kejam. Semua orang akan berfikir demikian. Ia tidak segan – segan membunuh para pengawalnya sendiri jika terbukti melanggar larangannya. Ia juga tidak segan – segan memotong tangan para pelayannya hanya karena masalah sepele, seperti menumpahkan minuman di hadapannya atau tanpa sengaja memijit kepalanya terlalu keras. Ia memang sangat kejam, Sampai tidak ada satupun orang yang berani memandang matanya. Seumur hidupnya, Hanya ada dua orang yang disayangi oleh Ratu:

Bakura, Sang penasehat pribadinya.

Dan Atem, Anak Tirinya.

Atem adalah pewaris sah kerajaan. Ia adalah putra satu – satunya Raja Aknamkanon. Ibu Atem telah meninggal saat Atem dilahirkan. Dan setelah lama menduda, Raja menikah lagi dengan "Seorang Wanita Misterius dari Hutan" yang tidak lain adalah Anzu. Tidak ada yang tau siapa sebenarnya Anzu. Ia masih sangat muda saat menjadi Ratu. Sekarang pun usianya tidak mungkin lebih dari 26 tahun.

Setelah melewati banyak lorong, Anzu sampai di sebuah ruangan yang nampak sepi. Pintu ruangan tersebut tertutup rapat dan dikunci dari dalam. Anzu mengeluarkan kunci perak cadangan dari balik gaunnya dan membuka pintu ruangan. Saat pintu berderit terbuka, sebuah suara menyambutnya dari dalam.

"Sepertinya kau dapat masalah ........?"

"Ya...... Dia lolos dari pengawasanku."

Sosok misterius itu tersenyum licik.

"Sudah kubilang, dia pasti merepotkan"

Anzu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

"Entahlah,... aku takut dia ada di tempat yang tidak selayaknya."

"Lalu... apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Bantuan lagi?" Senyuman licik itu masih belum hilang

"Ya Bakura..... Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Ahhhh..................... Akhirnya Chapter 2 ini selesai. Saya berusaha memperkenalkan para tokoh Antagonisnya di Chapter ini. Buat Yugi, Jounoichi dan karakter lain yang belom sempet nongol, maafkan saya ya? Saya pasti akan memunculkan kalian di chapter depan. ^ _ ^ Habis... kalau di munculkan di chapter ini pasti ceritanya jadi terlalu panjang dan rumit. 0 _ 0

Buat semua pe'review yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview karya amatiran saya , saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak – banyak – banyaaaaaaaaaknya. T .T ( CRYING MODE : ON )

Untuk Messiah Hikari : Terima kasih atas review' nya Rossy san. Saya sangat senang anda mau mereview fic saya. Saya setuju, Puzzleshipping memang harus di jayakan. Untuk itulah saya membuat fic ini. Semoga misi memajukan puzzleshipping bisa berjalan lancar. Amin. Sekali lagi Thanks ya.

Untuk Vi ChAN91312 : Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan berusaha mengupdate fic ini secepatnya, meskipun mungkin agak sulit sebab UNAS saya yang tinggal 3 bulan. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih. Review anda sangat berarti.

Untuk Dika the Winged Kuriboh : Thanks for review'nya and salam kenal juga. Saya senang bila fic ini bisa membuat anda tertarik. Yugi disini seorang cowok kok. Cowok yang lembut dan imut. Joe jadi anjing karena kena kutuk. Tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Tunggu di chapter2 selanjutnya ya...! Nanti pasti saya jawab.

Untuk Saint- Chimaira : Terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Saya akan berusaha mengupdate fic ini secepatnya. Minimal 1 minggu sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Untuk Sora Tsubameki : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Soal judul, maaf.... saya sendiri juga tidak tau kalau ada fic lain yang sdh memakai judul ini. ( ditimpuk ). sekali lagi terima kasih.

Untuk Coolkid4869 : AHHHHH..... ( ngumpet dibalik punggung Atem )

Atem : "ngapain loe?"

Nerwen: "Yang punya title udah nongol."

Atem : "Kok malah ngumpet ?"

Nerwen: "Saya takut diadili karena ngembat judul orang tanpa ijin."

Atem : (Swtdrop )

Maafkan saya Coolkid san, saya bener2 tidak tau kalo judul ini sudah ada yang makai. ( Ditabok, Ditonjok, Diseret ke tebing ). Awalnya saya sempat berniat mengubah judul fic ini. Tapi berhubung Coolid san sdh merestui, saya batalkan niat saya dan tetap memakai judul Ever – ever after. Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan Coolkid san. Tentang KAIBA, memang dia memegang peran penting dalam fic ini. Tapi kemunculannya harus saya tunda untuk sementara. Minimal sampai Chapter depan. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk review, dukungan, dan restunya.

Dan buat seluruh teman – teman saya yang telah menyumbang saran dan membantu saya menyelesaikan fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. You're the Best

**-=-= JANGAN LUPA REVIEW -=-=**


End file.
